locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mother
The Mother is the 10th Lord of Creation and the 5th to act on Culthet Background and Appearance The Mother has very simple motivation: eat, breed, and protect her children. The world is her hive, and all the things she creates upon it are her children. Of course sometimes her children die, or are killed by others, it is the nature of things... in the same way a queen ant is not remiss when it's larva is eaten or one of it's workers goes astray, neither does The Mother care is some of her creations are wiped out. If, however, something were to threaten her very hive or an entire race or kind of her creations, her fury can be so great it can only be described as a natural disaster. The Mother is also vain in the extreme... she believes herself to be among the most beautiful of creations, after all anyone who can create such beautiful children must be beautiful herself after all. She takes pride in her creations, beast or race, and values the simpleness of family and community... and loathes those that seek to undermine it. Her true form bears resemblance to no insect in particular, but rather seems to take parts of all of them to form some kind of grotesque horrible hybrid of all of them. The second is a far smaller, human sized even humanoid form that looks a little like if a succubus was also an insect... an alluring, beautiful form that draws eyes and captures hearts. The Mother is under the impression both forms are equally beautiful, after all, they're both her. She acknowledges some races and individuals prefer one over the other however. Beasts * The Mother gave birth to a plethora of different insects, arachnids, and myriapoda * The Mother created Giant Ants and Giant Centipedes (as well as centipede swarms) from regular ants and centipedes. * The Mother created Mud Crabs in the swamp islands by splitting open her own hide * The Mother gave birth to Hook Horrors in the swamp islands Plants * Heart Trees: Trees that beat like a heart, don't require light, and give off a fine mist that corrodes dead flesh. They beat in a frenzied way whenever a bloodied or dead creature is within twenty squares of them. Their mist also means that bloodied creatures take an additional 1 damage for each tree within ten squares of them whenever they are damaged with an attack (excluding ongoing damage). Due to their beating being very distracting, whenever within five squares of a Heart Tree, a creature takes a -2 penalty to perception. This increases to -5 if the trees are beating loudly due to the presence of a bloodied or decomposing creature. * Acti Cacti: Cacti on the floating continent that have roots so long they suck moisture from the clouds below. Blue in coloration, they are an extremely useful source of water, containing approximately ten times as much water as a regular cactus. * Coral Forests: An extremely dense and often huge in comparison to regular coral reef within the Shallows. Landforms * The Mother raised an unnamed island as a safe place to raise her young on Culthet. 4 PP / Week Category:Gods Category:Active